After the War
by Horus.Potter
Summary: A series of short scenes, poems, concepts, that never made it to full stories.  They all take place after the Second Wizarding War. They will be about all different characters and concepts. Almost always canon.  I will warn when not. Enjoy!
1. Scars

Consider this a blanket disclaimer: I do not own anything hereinafter.

After the War: A series of drabbles about the second generation (and life after the war). Will vary in characters, plot, length, style perhaps, and mood.

I've been on Holiday for a month so I've been hand writing a lot of things. Finally I decided that these 'stories' were never going to come to fruition but that some of the scenes were still useable as drabbles. So here we are.

**Scars: **

Al hated summer homework. Honestly, why would he want to read over the summer when he could be out playing with his friends or his cousins?

"Hey Al, you've been working on that essay a while. What say you we go challenge Uncle Ron and Hugo to a game of Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"That'd be great! I want to go out for the house team this year! I know James'll get Seeker but I think I can be a pretty good Chaser." Al shoved his homework aside and headed to the hall closet.

"Gin, you gonna come help us out?" he asked his wife who was busy writing her usual Quidditch report.

"I'd love to. Someone's got to keep you boys in line." She smiled before calling upstairs to her two other children. "James! Lily!"

"Hey dad," Al began as Harry reached into the broom cupboard to get their brooms. "How did you get that scar on your hand?"

Harry looked down at his hand; barely visible words were etched permanently into his skin _'I must not tell lies'_. "It's nothing Al."

"Oh bologna Harry!" Ginny huffed. Harry was taken aback by her outburst. She was usually so calm.

"There was this awful woman named Dolores Umbridge –"

"You really don't need to tell him Gin –"

"I want to know." Al insisted.

"She used to make students do lines."

"Gin it's in the past –"

"And she would use a special quill that wrote the lines in blood –"

"You'll only frighten him."

"The students own blood. Your dad stood up against her about Voldemort and she made him do so many lines it left a scar on his hand. But he rebelled and fought for what he believed in. And that is how he got that scar." Ginny said, then she turned to Harry, "Scars are important Harry; they make us who we are."


	2. The Birthday

The Birthday:

"Ah, nothing finer than summer holidays." James said, lounging in his room.

"It is nice to not have class." Al agreed, attempting to work a Muggle card trick he'd bought from Uncle George's shop.

"The trick is to keep the seven of clubs on top." James said, attempting to take the deck from Al.

"Hey! I'm working on it! Leave it alone!"

"What are you two doing?" Lily asked.

"Ugh, go away." James said.

"Mum! James is being mean to me!" Lily shouted.

"James! Knock it off! In fact come help Kreacher and I set up for your father's surprise party!"

"Coming!" James hopped off his bed, hitting Lily in the head on his way downstairs.

"Can you hang this banner in the hall please?" Ginny asked.

"But you could do it in about two seconds with magic." James complained.

"James." Her tone held a warning. James sighed and trudged to the hall.

"Al! can you hold this ladder?"

Ginny rushed into the hall, "No, no, no. You boys and ladders is not happening. Just go set the table."

James wandered to the dining room and saw that Kreacher was already setting the table.

"Hi Kreacher." James said innocently.

Kreacher looked up at James skeptically. "Young Master Potter."

"Helping set up for the party?" James asked.

"Yes sir. Kreacher lives to serve Harry Potter and his delinquent boys."

"Delinquent? That's not very nice."

"Kreacher," Ginny came in, looking frantic. "Where's the cake?"

"Why there on the serving tray ma'am."

Everyone looked at the empty serving tray.

"Oh no! Where is it? Help me find it! Everyone! Al! Lily! Help! Daddy's cake has gone missing!"

Sniggering from the corner alerted the house to third party observers.

"Teddy?" Ginny spared a smile to Teddy and Victoire as they entered the living room. "Victoire, how nice to see you both! You're a little early. Help us find the cake!"

"I told him not to do it." Victoire said.

"Oh come on. It was funny." Teddy retorted, his deep purple eyes shining.

Ginny marched up to Teddy, "Where. Is. The. Cake?"

Teddy took out his wand and the cake appeared on the table. "I only disillusioned it." he said.

"You ever notice how much mum is like Gran when she's angry?" James whispered to Al.

"Kind of scary." Al agreed.

Ginny glared at her sons. "James, floo over to Uncle Ron's and tell them to come over now. Then go get Grandma and Grandpa. Teddy, be useful and go get George and Angelina. Victoire – "

"Mum and Dad are already on their way. They had to stop in Diagon Alley for a gift."

"Excellent. Hurry up people Harry will be home in no time!"

Ten minutes later a cacophony of activity occurred from the floo and the front door: Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo all flooed in followed moments later by Arthur and Molly with James in tow. Teddy and George apparated with Angelina and Katie. Bill and Fleur drove over (Fleur was practicing for her Muggle driving test). Charlie arrived with Gwenog Jones – whom Ginny had no idea Charlie was dating. After the relatives, the endless flow of friends overwhelmed Ginny and she hoped Kingsley was distracting Harry at work well enough. Dean, Seamus, Luna, Neville, and finally Draco, Asotria and Scoripus – which was a long story in and of itself – knocked on the door.

Ginny looked around at the friends and family gathered. She smiled, despite feeling stressed out that everything be perfect. Their rather large house looked almost small with all of the people inside it.

"Okay, now when Kingsley sends the signal we'll hide and get ready to say, 'surprise!'"

"I can transfigure us all into furniture!" Teddy suggested.

"No. No that's okay dear. Let's just shout surprise."

A lynx patronus came prancing into the room. "Walking up the drive." It said in Kingsley's voice.

"Places!" Ginny hissed.

Everyone hid – more for fear of Ginny's wrath than anything else.

The door knob clicked and Kingsley could be heard speaking loudly.

"Well thanks for coming in today! Dang shame we couldn't trail him!"

Harry looked annoyed. "Next time Kingsley."

"SURPRISE!"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"Happy Birthday!"

Harry looked at his friends, his family, his friends that had become his family. He was overwhelmed.

"Tha.. thank you."

He hated being the center of attention but being surrounded by friends and family like this – this he could get used to.

It was like the mirror of erised had come true.


	3. Messing with Kreacher

Messing with Kreacher

"Hey Al, I'm bored." James said, flopping onto Al's bed.

"So go to Uncle Ron's."

"I'm grounded." James whined.

"Oh yea!" Al smirked.

"It's your fault I'm grounded! Tattletale!"

Al continued smirking. "Well I'm going to go see Hugo! Bye James!"

Al bolted out of the door. "Going to Uncle Ron's!" he called to his parents.

"Be home before dark!"

James wandered over to Lily's room but she wasn't there so he changed route and headed downstairs. Ginny and Harry were chatting on the couch and James flopped into the armchair across from them.

"Hi mum, dad." He said despondently. "Where's Lil?"

"Over to Roxy's."

"How long am I grounded for?"

"A week." Harry answered.

"A whole week? How long has it been since I've seen the outside world!" if nothing else James had a flare for the dramatic.

"About twelve hours." Harry responded.

"Ahg!" James got up and stomped to his room. On the way up the stairs he saw a sight that made him forget the torture he was enduring.

Kreacher was in the hallway polishing the chandelier. James snuck into his parents room and opened the trunk at the foot of the bed. In the bottom was Harry's invisibility cloak. James took the cloak and slipped it on before sneaking back into the hall. He crept to his room and grabbed a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans and snuck back into the hall.

He sat on the hall landing and set the bag next to him. He picked up a bean, bunching the material of the cloak and making it hard to stay hidden but he managed as he chucked a bean at Kreacher.

Kreacher felt the object zoom past and land in the downstairs hall. A second object bounced off the chandelier before crashing to the floor. A third nearly hit him, a fourth, a fifth, beans were flying everywhere.

Kreacher got annoyed and vanished with a pop. There was talking in the living room, followed by a loud sigh and footsteps.

Harry came into view in the downstairs hall, he looked around at the beans littering the floor and up to the second floor landing.

"James," his voice was perfectly calm. "Please put back my cloak. And stop torturing Kreacher." He sighed and turned around, "Oh, and I want you to pick up every bean you threw or you'll be grounded all summer."

James returned the cloak with a huff and stomped down the stairs.

"I was only having fun." He muttered.

Kreacher walked by, was he smirking?

"I'm surrounded by tattletales!"


	4. Unlikely Friends

Unlikely Friends:

The Potter family was not the only family running around Diagon Alley like chickens with their heads cut off in the "back to school" rush. To say it was busy in Diagon Alley would be an understatement and Harry was ready to go home.

"Dad, can I go to Uncle George's shop?" James asked.

"Fine. But you have to get fitted for new robes – you're growing faster than Ron – so meet mum at Madam Malkin's in an hour. Lily should be finished by then. Al, come with me to get your potion ingredients."

"Can't I go with James?" Al asked puppy dog eyes at the ready.

Harry sighed, "Fine. Go. We'll all meet at Malkin's in one hour!"

Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and took off with Lily as the boys ran to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and Harry sidled off into the apothecary.

He was picking up three different year levels worth of ingredients when someone bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry Potter." Draco Malfoy was handling a new cauldron full of ingredients. When he said sorry it sounded sincere and not venomous. Still Harry remained cold.

"Actually, I'm glad I ran into you. I've been meaning to ask, do you know when the next auror exam is?" Draco asked.

As head of the Auror office Harry knew exactly when the next exam was.

"Why?" he blurted.

A twinge of pink rose to Draco's face.

"Well, I wanted to apply." He said this quietly.

"You want to apply?" Harry was aghast.

"Didn't I just say that?" Draco asked back, annoyed.

"The fifth of September." Harry said.

"Thanks Potter."

"Dad, can I get a new broom?" Scorpius joined Malfoy with Astoria.

"See you." Draco said to Harry. "Of course son. Which one were you looking at?" he walked to the register and Harry stared in disbelief.

Malfoy? An Auror?

A month later when Malfoy passed the exam with flying colors Harry would look on in disbelief.

Two months later during training when everyone was watching their backs skeptically and looking for rules against letting a 'reformed' death eater become an Auror, Harry would silently agree

Three months later when Draco saved Harry's life during a raid, Harry would be in shock.

Four months later when they were getting drinks after work, harry would laugh at the twists of fate and the roads that bring people together.


	5. Muggle School

Muggle School

"I want to send our kids to Muggle school." Hermione said.

"Our kids!" Ron looked panicked. He chanced a glance down at Hermione's stomach.

"No, I'm not pregnant. But we are engaged and it's important to think about these things."

Ron seemed relieved. "But if we send them to Muggle school then they'll just make friends that they'll never be able to talk to again."

"That's not true."

"I'm sure they miss their friends."

"I didn't." Hermione said haughtily.

"Just because you didn't have any friends –" Ron stopped as he realized what he said, "What I mean is –"

Hermione's temper flared. "I might not have had many friends but dozens of Muggle borns do it every year and they're fine. It will give them a chance to learn about Muggles, and will help strengthen them educationally."

Ron sighed, knowing he had no argument. "But 'mione, before we even worry about our kids' future we have to have kids." Ron slipped his arms around his fiancé. "What do you say we get working on making babies?"

Hermione smirked, "You're awful."

"You love me."

"For some reason." She smiled playfully.

"I'll give you a reason."

Hermione giggled as Ron picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.


	6. Ravenclaw

Ravenclaw:

Rose Weasley sat beneath the sorting hat. The silence in the hall was deafening.

"Hmm, while the bravery in your lineage is impressive, I see you've got quite the mind inside you. It'll have to be..

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Ravenclaw!" Rose gasped.

She looked at the Gryffindor table with all of her cousins, who were clapping for her. She wouldn't be joining them?

She made her way to the Ravenclaw table. This could be okay. This would be okay.


	7. Hit By a Bus

Okay so this one takes place during Deathly Hallows, but it amused me so I had to write it:

The Boy Who Lived:

Death Eaters were attacking the wedding! They had to get out! He had to save Ginny!

"Harry!" Hermione's voice was distant somehow in the crashing of people of and spells. She grabbed his hand and apparated them away.

Harry saw the double decker bus approaching, he didn't have time to move. Impact was imminent.

Days later when he woke up in Saint Mungo's one thought ran through Harry's mind.

"Can you imagine if I had died?" he said to Ron and Hermione. "The boy who lived… hit by a bus."


	8. Little Family

Little Family:

"Scorpius, we're going to be late." Draco called.

"Coming daddy!" Scorpius called back.

Draco smiled. He didn't remember when Scorpius started calling him Daddy but it sounded so sweet. Much better than father.

"Draco honey, have you seen my keys?" Astoria asked, searching her purse.

"Table." He said, pointing to the table in the kitchen.

"Ah, you're so good at that." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Scorpius bounded down the stairs, "I'm excited for the world cup dad!" he said. "I can't believe England actually made it!"

"It's going to be a great game!" Draco agreed.

"Well come on boys." Astoria ushered them out of the house.

Yup, Draco loved his little family.


	9. Aim For Gryffindor

Aim for Gryffindor:

Hugo Weasley would be starting at Hogwarts this year. He looked up at his father with worried eyes. "Daddy, what will happen if I'm not in Gryffindor?" Hugo asked as Ron loaded the car.

"Then we'll love you just the same." Ron assured him.

"Yet, with me being in Ravenclaw the pressure is on you to keep up the family tradition of bronze over brains."

"Hey! Your mum was in Gryffindor too and she's a genius." Ron advised.

"Honestly, there's too much stock in this whole house nonsense." Hermione said, stowing Persephone – Rose's owl – into the car.

"As long as you're not in Slytherin." Ron said, to which Hermione shoved him. "I'm kidding. Just don't worry about it son."

"I'll probably be a Hufflepuff." Hugo said despondently.

"Hey, there are some great Hufflepuff's." Hermione scolded.

"Like?"

Ron and Hermione thought for a bit, going through the mental list of Hufflepuff's they knew.

"Oh, well Cedric Diggory!" Hermione said.

"Yea but he died." Ron muttered.

"What about Hannah Abbott! Neville's wife!"

Hugo sighed, "I'll just aim for Gryffindor."


	10. Bitches

Bitches:

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked as Harry stormed passed him.

"Bitches."

AN: I don't know why but this amused me greatly


	11. Erised

Erised:

"Ron," Hermione asked as she snuggled into her husband's arms.

"Yes 'mione?"

"If you looked into The Mirror of Erised right now, what would you see?"

Ron smiled, "Well, when I was younger I saw myself outshining all of my brothers. But if I looked now I think I'd see myself, exactly as I am."

Hermione's eyes pricked with tears, "Oh Ron."


	12. The Spares

The Spares:

"Hey Seamus, ever wonder if people wonder what happened to us after the war?" Dean asked as they entered the queue.

"I don't think they care." Seamus said with a shake of his head.

"Huh."

"Come on. Movie's starting."


	13. Too Soon

Too Soon:

"Hey Fred," George stared at his brother's portrait.

"Hey Georgie?" the portrait replied.

"I'm thinking of asking Angelina to marry me."

"Well, she'd be crazy to say no."

"It's true. I am the more handsome twin." George attempted a smile.

"And the least dead one." Fred added.

"Freddie!"

"Too soon?"


	14. Erised 2

Erised 2:

"Hermione, what would you see if you looked in The Mirror of Erised?" Ron asked over breakfast one morning.

"I'd see us. With a little girl." Hermione smirked.

Ron returned the smirk with a devilish glint, "Let's make that happen."


	15. Oh Honestly

Honestly:

"'mione!" Ron screamed in horror.

"What? What is it?" Hermione ran into the nursery in a panic.

"What did you feed him? !" Ron asked, pointing to Hugo on the changing table.

"Oh honestly Ron! It's just a poopy diaper." Hermione handed Rose to Ron and turned her attention to Hugo.

"Oh…" Hermione's nose wrinkled in displeasure. "Oh God. That's disgusting."


	16. Minerva

Minerva McGonagall walked around the empty, restored halls of Hogwarts Castle. She knew every inch of this place, well maybe not every inch as Hogwarts liked to keep its secrets – but she knew enough.

She walked up to the stone eagle hiding the Headmistresses office – her office.

"Dumbledore." She said and the statue sprang to life, revealing a staircase.

Minerva walked around her office – which would never feel as right as the one downstairs.

"Albus," she addressed his portrait.

"Minerva, its summer! You know even the Headmistress gets a break."

"I'm going to retire." She said.

Albus didn't seem surprised by this.

"It's just not the same here. And while I love teaching new and pliable young minds I think it's time I rested."

"Are you convincing me or yourself?"

"Both." She answered honestly.

"We must do what we think is right Minerva."

"It's time for me to move on." She said firmly.

Albus nodded understandingly.

"You have done great things for this school." He said.

"Thank you."

Minerva walked around the grounds one last time before leaving Hogwarts for the final time.


	17. His Son

George looked down at his son, sleeping peacefully in his crib.

"Hey, coming to bed babe?" Angelina asked, slipping her arm around George.

"We shouldn't have named him Fred." George said, his throat constricting.

"Why?" she asked though she thought she knew the answer.

"It's hurts too much."


	18. The Smart One

Ron smiled at his wife as she packed their bags for holiday.

"Why are you staring at me like that Ronald?"

"I just can't believe you married me." He looked baffled. "And you're supposed to be the smart one."

"Oh shut up."


	19. Contemplating Family

Ron and Hermione sat outside the door of Ginny's delivery room at Saint Mungos. She was having her first baby.

"Hermione, how many kids do you want?" Ron asked.

"I'm an only child so I've never really known what a big family is like."

"Well you've been in my family practically all our lives. So that's what it's like." Ron said.

"True. Well how many do you want?"

"Can I tell you something? I'm not sure I want kids." Ron admitted.

Hermione's face fell but she tried to recover. "Wh… why not?"

"What if I'm awful at being a parent?"

Hermione sighed with relief. "Oh Ronald, you won't be."

"But – "

"Hush. You are going to be an amazing father. And together we will be amazing parents."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Am I ever wrong?"

"'course not."

Hermione smiled and kissed Ron chastely on the lips.

Harry burst from the delivery room with an excited grin on his face. "It's a boy!"


	20. Pie

"Hey Hermione, how old is this pie?" Ron asked, looking at the contents of the refrigerator.

"I just made it."

"_You _just made it?" he closed the door. "Want take out?"


	21. Carry On

Ginny was used to strange sounds coming from closed doors – having grown up with Fred and George – but the sounds stirred her out of her work when she realized the noises were coming from her youngest son's room.

She calmly climbed the stairs and waited outside Al's door. The sounds of grunting, and pain, and was that an explosion?

"Al, what are you doing?" she asked, trying to keep panic from her voice.

"Beating James for once." Al called back through the closed door.

Ginny opened the door in a rush. James and Al were standing next to each other, holding short, white objects. They were facing the square box Ginny remembered was called the Television.

"What is this?" she asked, less panicked now that they weren't killing each other.

"It's Mortal Kombat."

"On the Wii."

"Dudley gave it to us."

Ginny watched her boys playing together in a setting where they weren't causing physical harm to each other or their sister…

"Yes, well, carry on."


	22. Hate

Rose Weasley stared at Scorpius Malfoy. She supposed she was supposed to hate him. She tried to. She watched his pale grey eyes, his pointed features, his unnaturally blonde hair. But the more she tried the more she failed.

"Why are you staring at me Rosie?" Scorpius asked.

Rose shook herself out of her day dream, "No reason."

"Come on then," he extended his hand to her, "Hogsmeade awaits us darling."

Rose took Scorpius's hand and smiled. She really did try to hate him.


	23. Brothers

AN: warning: slight cussing.

Lily Luna hated crying. Her brothers always teased her for it when she did. But as she re-read the letter the tawny owl had dropped in her lap she couldn't stop herself.

Al walked by her room and saw her, sitting on the floor, clutching the letter.

"What's wrong Lil?"

She wiped furiously at her eyes. "Nothing." She choked out.

"Lil," Al went to sit by his sister, wrapping an arm around her. "What happened?"

Lily handed Al the letter, not trusting herself to speak. Al read it over before crumpling it up and throwing it on the floor.

"Lil it's okay. He's an idiot if he wants to break up with you."

"Hey Al! thought we were going to gran- what's wrong?"

Lily hid her face more, not wanting James to tease her as he was the more merciless.

"Derek broke up with her." Al said.

"That dick." James sat on Lily's other side. "Honestly Lil, you're better off."

"He sent her an owl." Al said incredulously.

"An owl? What a low life! Couldn't even say it to her face? Honestly Lil, you deserve better than that butt trumpet."

Lily chuckled despite her sadness.

"Why are you two being so nice to me?"

James set his hand on Lily's knee. "'cause you're my baby sister."

"And no one makes you cry." Al added.

"Except us." James smirked.

Lily laughed again.

"We love you Lil." James said.

"And you're an amazing person." Al added.

"So forget Derek."

"Besides we can't pick on you when you're all sad."

"Yea, then we'd just be assholes."

Lily smiled and hugged her brothers. "I love you guys." She said.

"Boys come on… now that's what I like to see." Harry said from the doorway, seeing his daughter and sons in a group hug. "Wait, what happened?" he asked, noticing Lily's puffy eyes.

"Derek broke up with her." James explained.

"I'll hex him."

AN: this is one of my favorite scenes…


	24. Hard to Believe

Hard to Believe:

"Dad! Dad!"

"What? What is it Scorpius?"

"Dad! Where's Mr. Fluffles? I can't sleep without Mr. Fluffles!"

"Did you check under the bed?"

Scorpius leaned down and after a minute of rummaging came up with a brown stuffed dog. "Mr. Fluffles!" he exclaimed.

"There. All better."

"Thanks dad."

"All packed for school then?"

"Yup. Hard to believe I'm entering my N.E.W.T. year." Scorpius said.

Draco watched as his son packed the stuff animal into his trunk.

"Hard to believe."

I was working on another story and I thought it would be hilarious if Scorpius had a stuffed animal xD


	25. Evening Read

**Evening Read**

**(((())))**

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed.

"What? What is it?" Hermione asked as she raced from the kitchen into the living room.

"There's been an outbreak of Aquavirius Maggots!"

"Of what?"

"Aquavirius Maggots. The creatures that look like brains but they're not." Ron explained.

Hermione stared at her husband perplexed for a moment. "Ah," she noticed the magazine in his hands. "This weeks Quibbler has come I see."


	26. Ferret

**Ferret**

Al sat by the lake, it was September but the weather was still warm. He had Jitter, his pet ferret, on his lap and was trying to teach him how to do a backflip.

"Hi," a blonde haired boy sat down next to him. "You're Al aren't you? You're in Gryffindor."

"Yes. Scorpius right?" Al said, looking curiously at the other boy.

"Yea. Nice to meet you." he extended his hand, which Al shook warmly.

"You as well."

Al looked back at Jitter and the ferret finally did a backflip. Al smiled and fed him a treat. "Cute ferret." Scorpius said.

"Thanks, his name is Jitter. My dad got him for me. He's really friendly if you want to pet him."

"My dad hates ferrets." Scorpius said conversationally as he pet Jitter.

"Why?"

"He doesn't like to talk about it."

()()()()()()()()()()

So I noticed watching DHpt2 the other day that Al has a FERRET in his cage on his way to Hogwarts and this cracked me up because all I could think of was Draco even though it wasn't a white ferret and Al didn't hang out with Scorpius (yet ;) ?) But I still had this little comedic line pop up in my head and had to share. Don't own, don't sue.


End file.
